Rising Stars
by AxelAnimeYaoi96
Summary: So two boys have been talking over the internet and through texts,they soon realise their from similar area's , so they dicide to meet up, how will it go? crap summary, I know! Yaoi involved in later chapters, and cursing.You'll see later why it's rated M


Hey, I'm back with a new story, yes still yaoi but that'll come shortly ;D  
Sorry I haven't been writing but I promise they will be updated soon.!  
So please enjoy , Oh btw it's SasuNaru xD  
I own none of the characters in this story, it's saddning

The last bell rang dismissing the students from their last class. Students gathered at the door pushing and shoving while the teacher yelled homework assignments. "Oi Naruto,get up!" the teacher shouted and the blonde boy shot up, picking up his bag he made his way back to his form room.

The class was full of laughter and students shouting about two girls having a go at eachother outside school. Naruto shoved all his books into his locker, luckily he had three free periods enabling him to complete most of his homework. Naruto pulled his shopping bag of the top of the lockers.  
" Naruto, are you coming to the fight?" a brown haired boy barked. "Sorry Kiba, I've football." he said walking out the back door with Kiba strolling behind. "You always have something!" Kiba walked the opposite way to Naruto, the blonde boy sighed and continued to the gymnasium.

"Come on Naruto , chop chop." the teacher smiled as he walked through the door. Naruto ignored her and walked into the mens changing rooms. There he was greeted by the Juniors and Seniors. Naruto removed his pants and slipped on his shorts, everyone had gone quiet gazing at the blonde boy. Naruto blushed, it's always like this, he thought to himself removing his jumper and shirt he revealed nothing but his football jersey. He heard a few sigh but he wasn't sure if it was dissapointment or happiness.

When he was ready he began to make his way to the field with younger grades following him. "Naruto-kun" a pink haired girl smiled beside her were her two companions a darked haired girl named Hinata and a blonde girl named Ino.  
The blonde girl winked at Naruto and Hinata smiled and said "hey" Naruto looked over there were two boys signaling him over. "Hey... err , I gotta go help them, bye" Naruto ran towards them leaving the girls slightly pissed. "Hey thanks, what's up" but before the boys could give an answer the teacher told them to start doing laps, people were trying to catch up with Naruto but he was to fast. He hadn't been paying attention he was too busy thinking about meeting up with the stranger he had been talking too over the computer. Naruto stopped running after his fourth lap he really didn't feel like running and so the training continued mostly the teams being mixed together and playing matches.

After training Naruto changed back into his uniform , he changed in a stall. Walking out he thanked the teacher and walked out putting his ipod on and the buds in his ears he blared the music, few people stopped him, offering a lift but he turned them down nicely. Pulling a sheet out of his pocket he began to follow the directions he was given. "Approx. forty minute walk!" Naruto moaned but kept walking,He never really had a problem meeting up with randomers it had once been his job , but that's behind him. now. Naruto walked up a path stopping at the corner he looked left but turned right and kept walking, becoming more nervous. Naruto bit his lip he had never been on this side of town before. He looked at the direction sheet again. Looking at the sheet he passed the hospital maarked . crossing at the lights he walked was dark, he looked up at the orange steet lights, then re-focused back on the path , he took the headphones out of his ears , and turned his ipod off..

The note said there would be a closed down shop and he's be there. Naruo knew what he was talking about he was standing out side the wall, he seen someone in the corner, they seemed to notice him too. Naruto gulped and continued walking ' I bet you this is a joke' Naruto sighed but stopped when somebody called "Usamaki?" the voice sent a chill down Naruto's spine and he turned to face the stranger. "Uchiha?" the Uchiha smirked and walked over so that he was infront of Naruto. "Please, call me Sasuke." Naruto noddded.

They walked side by side, when they turned the corner Naruto stopped, his face in horror. Sasuke turned to face him.

"Are you serious, we have to walk up that!" Naruto groaned walking back beside Sasuke, procceding to walk up the hill. "Want me to hold your bag?" Sasuke asked but Naruto shook his head but that hadn't worked as Sasuke took his plastic bag and peeked inside. "so you do home ec. and football then?" Naruto blushed and nodded his head. "Cool, maybe you could show me some moves, I'm hopeless at sport." Sasuke smirked at the blonde boy. They continued to walk down the hill and they passed a youth club. "are we going in there?" Naruto pointed , Sasuke shook his head.

They walked up the road Sasuke walked into a garden and motioned Naruto to follow.

Once inside Sasuke told him to just dump his bag anywhere, so he placed it beside the door. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, taking two cups down he told Naruto to go inside and make himself at home. Naruto thanked him and went to the sitting room , it was huge and full of paintings, mostly abstract, it amazed him. When he was finally sat down and not so nervous Sasuke walking in, setting the two cups down on the table he plopped down beside Naruto."Drink up,you must be freezing" Sasuke said turning on the t.v. he put on a music channel. "T-thanks." Naruto mentally slapped himself, picking up his drink he took a sip, it was hot chocolate, he loved hot chocolate. Sasuke followed picking up his cup he took a mouthful, setting it down he turned to Naruto who was sipping his slowly. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, he had a smile on which made Naruto put his head back down. " I wont eat you, I promise." Sasuke joked, Naruto gave a light chuckle. 'That's what they all say' Naruto thought in his head. Naruto looked to his left side there was a wall with a really big abstact painting of a woman, it was painted with brown,black and beige. Naruto stared in awe. "You like it?" Sasuke asked noticing his reaction. "Yeah, it's amazing, it's one of the best paintings I've ever seen!" Naruto smiled. Looking at all the details he found the painters name , it was signed U. Sasuke. Narito turned his head quickly, "You did that!" Sasuke nodded. "You're amazing" Naruto's face had lit up, Sasuke smiled."Hey, you want to order pizza, or something?" Sasuke asked as his stomach grumbled. "Sure, want to go halves?" He was referring to money. "No, my treat." Sasuke smiled and pulled his phone out. "Hey, can I use your toilet?" Naruto asked. "No." Sasuke said bluntly, Naruto 'oh'd' and Sasuke laughed. "I'm kidding, go up the stairs and it's the door right infront of you." Nauto smiled and thanked him walking out of the room Sasuke shook his head and dialled his best friend.. Gaara,

Naruto had the same idea as he rang his best friend Shikamaru.

-Sasuke & Gaara-

The phone was answered  
"Hello?" Sasuke called out.  
"Sasuke , man. What's the story? How's your little date?" Garra was buzzing with questions.  
"Hey, not much, I'd ask what your doing but I'd be afraid. It's fine thank you very much."  
"Ha, smart boy. So.... what's he like? Garra quizzed.  
" Well, he likes my art, unlike some people...he's blonde, a little smaller than me, big blue eyes, marks on his cheeks....

.... oh and he plays football." Sasuke explained.  
"Sounds cute, what school is he in?" Sasuke's face went blank.  
"I honestly don't know, hey I'm gonna go , have to order pizza, so bye."  
"Bye , sweet thang" Garra joked and hung up.  
Sasuke rang and ordered the food.

-Naruto & Shikamaru-

"Naruto!, are you okay?" Shikamaru almost yelled down the phone.  
"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine, why?" Naruto reassured him  
"It's just remember you were talking about meeting up with some guy" Shikamaru continued.  
"Yeah he's really nice , he's ordering pizza for us now" Naruto smilled sitting on the edge of the bath.  
"That's good, come to mine when your done, okay? I want to know everything!"  
"Okay, will do but remember I'm in work at two, okay? Naruto bit his lip.  
"Sure dude, bye" Shikamaru hung up.  
Checking his appearance in the mirror he nodded and walked down back into the sitting room.

"Sorry, about that" Naruto apologised.  
"No bother, foods on its way." Sasuke smiled as the boy sat down more relaxed.  
"Thanks." Naruto smiled.  
"Hey, what school do you go too?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "just out of curiosity"  
"Oh, umm.... ever heard of Mercy Konaha?" Sasuke shook his head.  
"What about you?" Sasuke made a face, "the one up the road."  
"Cool, is it good? I hate my school!" Naruto sighed.  
"Yeah, it's alright, what's wrong with yours?" Sasuke looked curious.  
"Well for one it's a mixed school, don't get me wrong some of them are okay but girls are TOTAL bitches." Sasuke laughed.  
"Maybe we'll get to play your school in a football match one day" Sasuke smiled and Naruto smiled back.  
"You play sport too!"  
"I do, I play football, basketball,volleyball, I also do drama."  
"Just like me! I'll make sure I get your football team against mine but I thought you said you were hopless at football?" Naruto exclaimed.  
"I lied" Sasuke laughed, Naruto pouted and the doorbell rang, "Must be the pizza man, I'll be right back" Sasuke winked and went to open the door.  
Opening the door, it wasn't the pizza man at all.  
Sasuke groaned, "Ughh, Gaara why now of all times.....!"  
"Because, I'm special like that" Gaara let himself in and walked towards the sitting room, Sasuke slammed the door closed, he followed Gaara into the hungry Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, thanks for reading please rate&review 3  
Other stories will be updated shortly, I promise. X  
~Ax.


End file.
